miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Wang Fu
Master Fu is a healer and the Great Guardian of the Miraculouses. He gave Marinette and Adrien their Miraculouses to stop Hawk Moth and his villains' evil-doings. With the Turtle Miraculous, when inhabited by Wayzz, Master Fu transforms into a turtle-themed superhero. Appearance Physical appearance Fu is a short Chinese man with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray and he has a mustache and goatee. Civilian attire He wears a red Hawaiian shirt with a white flower pattern, tan capri pants, and dark brown shoes. The Turtle Miraculous is on his right wrist. Personality Fu is wise, caring, and gentle. He is dedicated to keeping Miraculouses out of the wrong hands, and he recognizes good heroes as kind, helpful individuals who put others before themselves. He doesn't consider himself old, believing that he is young, but he is still aware of when he can't fix a major issue himself. While he is serious when it comes to his work as a healer and a guardian, he will be lighthearted during it at times. Abilities As a civilian As a healer, Master Fu can improve the health of humans and kwami and read their energies. One of his methods includes hitting a gong, as seen when he helps Tikki heal from her sickness in "Princess Fragrance". As a Miraculous holder Master Fu's skills and abilities as a Miraculous holder remain unknown, as in "Ladybug & Cat Noir", he is unable to transform due his hurting back. Relationships Wayzz Master Fu and Wayzz work well together, both taking the situation of a Miraculous falling into evil hands very seriously. Although Master Fu disagrees with Wayzz about being too old to defeat Hawk Moth, he agrees with him that he can't stop Hawk Moth alone. Marinette Dupain-Cheng Master Fu chooses Marinette to wield the Ladybug Miraculous after she unknowingly passes his test by courageously rescuing him from oncoming traffic. When it comes to both her and Adrien, he believes that they are made for each other. When Marinette comes to his shop so he can heal Tikki in "Princess Fragrance", he reminds her to be patient and finds amusement in that she isn't aware that he knows about kwamis and Miraculouses, asking her what kind of cat Tikki is. He officially reveals himself to Marinette in "Volpina" when she and Tikki visit him to give him the Miraculous book. Adrien Agreste Master Fu chooses Adrien to wield the Cat Miraculous after he unknowingly passes his test by helping him up when he pretended to have fallen and unable to get up himself. He believes that Adrien and Marinette are made for each other. Sightings Trivia * In an old synopsis, Fu is described as the Guardian of the Orb, but Thomas Astruc denounced it as an older concept with him.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/657960926075854849 * At a licensing show in Korea, the Ladybug and Cat Noir journals were available. An attendee took a picture of a mysterious figure watching Marinette and Adrien in the park from a journal. When asked who the figure was, Wilfried Pain replied that he is Master Fu.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/679026956374028293 * He is 186 years old. His longevity might be because of his Miraculous. * He is the only known Miraculous holder to not have transformed yet. * He is currently the only human to know the identities of Ladybug and Cat Noir because he gave them their Miraculouses. * He will make an appearance in "The Chinese Legend".https://twitter.com/MoonieBalloonie/status/756960058798280705 es:Maestro Fu pt-br:Mestre Fu fr:Maître Fu pl:Mistrz Fu ru:Мастер Фу Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Miraculous holders Category:Recurring Characters Category:Turtle Miraculous holders